User talk:Idhron
Hi, welcome to Wyrmrest Accord Wiki! Thanks for your dropping by to say hello! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:37, 3 June 2009 Hey there! I really love the changes to the Wiki! Keep it up! Esis 22:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Esis; I appreciate the support! --Cajunsamurai 12:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Moderator I;d love to mod the alliance pages. I assume I'd basically just browse them regularly, and clean up any vandalism and the like?Te'Nala 16:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That's correct. Also please make sure to sign your comments :0) My bad! I don't comment much. Alright, sounds like that should be easy enough. :) I will do my best. Te'Nala 16:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) How can I make categories without screwing things up? Yes, I was wondering how I'll be able to make a category without screwing things up? You can answer this message anytime you want but answering quickly is preferable. Happy Roleplaying! -Dagohn -- What type of category are you trying to make? --Cajunsamurai 02:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Nikota Hey, you recently made an edit to deleted my page saying that I couldn't add ogres as a race because they are not playable. While this is true, I Roleplay Nikota as an ogre, using the TCG item. What should I put up? -- 03:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate your unique flavor but the wiki is for official races only. Nikota would not fall under that guideline. --Cajunsamurai 03:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) So What should I put up? -- 05:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Bugs Hey there! I've noticed some strange bugs in the wiki as of late: *'For one', those that use the Infobox templates recently seem to all have a picture of a troll in the uploaded image section, despite the fact this is obviously not the picture these folks intended. Note: Just checked it out - a few guild pages, such as the Brotherhood of Iron, have it too. *'Also', I cannot link to eternal URLs - whenever I try, I am told that the URL is not functioning. I triple-billion-checked to make sure I was using the right link type and that the URL was indeed correct, but nothing seems to be working. Can you help with either? -- Checotan 09:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help with the image issues. I no longer seem to be having the second issue with linking - I added several and they worked just fine - but I'll let you know if I encounter the problem again. -- Checotan 03:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oudated Info Hey Cajunsamurai! I just wanted to ask your advice. I've noticed that a lot of the pages for red-side are extremely outdated. Take, for example, the roleplay page. In regards to the Gryphonheart Reputation project, there doesn't appear to be a known leader. Saigejo has long since give up the project, as have at least two other users (Huatar, Raknar). There are a couple users claiming to still be using a project - whether it is the original or another, it is unknown - but the overwhelming general consensus appears to be that the GHR project is dead. In summary: What should I do when I encounter pages, not created by myself, that I know to be outdated? Is there a way of flagging them? Should I contact the contributor in charge of that page, and if so, what about pages with no clear author? Any suggestions at all as to correct etiquette are welcome! -- Checotan 04:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Updated: Thanks for the tip, my friend! I'll be updating and marking pages, then. -- Checotan 03:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributor on 06/07/2010 NM, got it handled. I'll keep an eye out today between classes. Illantha 21:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Image Policy I'll cut my page down to comply with this ASAP, pity that the gallery code won't allow for off-site image linking so I'll have to upload all that separately and redo the coding to try and make it look as nice and clean as it does now. Sorry. :< Illantha 03:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) REPLY Illantha I just looked at your user page and I do not see any images on it at all. The image poliicy is for photos on your User Page not for photos on articles. Cajunsamurai 11:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Need to Speak... Cajun, needing to speak to you in the future, get some rules clarifications on things and ask you some questions. My MSN is burumasu@msn.com, my AIM is hollowiaughter, so if you could get in contact with me via either it'd be appreciated. I just have some concerns I'd like to voice. Illantha 00:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm new...I need some help. I created my Rp Character's page, Bilzmo. I need t oknow how to do a couple of things... First, for my background' how do I change it so its not in that scroll box thing? Next, how do I link my page to where if you go to Gnome, down at the bottom it will list my name under the letter "B"? Bilzmo 23:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi Blizmo, welcome to our wiki and thanks for adding your contributions! To answer your first question it had to do with the text apperance you had set. To remove it in the future from your edititing screen highlight all the text and under the text appearance options is a drop down box with options for the paragraph format. Choose normal. You had yours selected to code/preformatted, but I have fixed it for you. As for your second question you need to add a category to your page instead of just linking to the category. You can do this from the edit screen as well. Right above the spot towards the bottom where you put your summary and save the page is a button that says Add Category. Click it and add your categories. You'd want to choose Alliance, Gnome and then your class category, so for example if you were a mage: Alliance Mage, etc. Any other questions please feel free to ask. Cajunsamurai talk 01:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Horde Deletion No, I have not. I've been really swamped recently, but if needed I can add it to my 'to do' list. Illantha 22:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'll take care of it then; no worries. - --'Cajunsamurai' talk 15:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: I got you covered. Least got the B-Elfs done for you, but not before you got to orcs. Piffle. Illantha 09:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was just sitting here, looking at my Wikia, and I was wondering: how do I get rid of the health, status, and location boxes under my character poitrait? (that I've yet to put a picture in) Greetings Hey there. I need to get in touch with you, so I sent an email to the address you listed on your user page. I hope to hear from you soon. Best, Checotan 17:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) WrAWikia Advertisements on WrA.net Recently picked up moderator over there a well and the rest of the staff have been asking if you'd like to have some banners done for advertising this site over there. I'll do some bare bones ones for now using the front page logo or another dragon logo and when you have time you can update me to anything specific you'd rather have on them. Illantha 01:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I'm kind of new to the whole wiki thing, so I might have questions sooner or later! :) Lunetha 00:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Help!! I recently made a character i really love, and i spent a great deal of time (And Tries) making the Page but I'm afraid it may have been placed incorrectly. How can i change this? And how can i be sure it never happens again? HELP! There is no such thing as intelligence, only various degrees of delusion. 02:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) SORRY, I figured out the category thing a moment too late. :S So sorry. I have never used anything like Wikipedia before, I was a little lost i admit. Thanks for looking though, and fixing the categories. Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Need a Issue / Resolution at earliest Convience. Hey Cajun, can you lock the page Lacryma? Got someone who apparently has a serious mental condition and despite numerous attempts to appease, will not cease in editting wrongfully my webpage. Please amend it so going forward only I can work on pages I create. The perpetrator appears to use multiple IP addresses. Chief one is " " and the second one is " ". There may be others, though I have not noticed them. Please check the history for the IP addresses so you can resolve this. If your able to, please wipe the history of any posts before the 27th, as I'd rather not reward these people with their pollution of what is a good wiki group. I also ask of you is not that you to ban him, as the individuals will probably regret the actions when they normalize. But still, I cannot 24/7 Undo their changes. So I ask instead that you please make it so in the future only "I" can edit my threads. I can decide just fine what happened to my characters, and need not waste time playing moderation police with a clearly delusional individual. What we have here is a individual angry about in-character events which his character masterminded. Although I had severe misgivings, I was accomodating and went along with his RP. Unfortunately when he found was that I managed to through in-character interactions make his toon appear as the villain, instead of my own he blew his gaskets. The TLDR: I managed to through strictly in-character actions get his little plan to blow up in his face. Now, instead of accepting what happened as I did, he has now engaged in one of the most incredible efforts of spin-doctoring and OOC harassment, I have ever seen on any Roleplaying server. In response to this I have I taken the high-road and ignored him, but as the character story has become a part of my characters past I have kept a short version of the event as a part of Lacryma's page. I even castigated it further to incorporate a "nameless Magister" to try and calm his apparent Gnerd-raging. This however is not enough as he somehow equates it with out of character attacks when it is in fact not. Thus now he has sought to delete from my character page those events, without any form of meeting of the minds or even a single whisper to me. I didnt invent the trial, and 90% of WRA's server I am confident will back me in the factuality of what I wrote. He set himself up as the great "Lacryma-Buster" and got quite put out when he realized I had no intention of going quietly. Now, in my ongoing efforts to have peace, I have amended for the bajillionth time the page. It seems the matter "hoping" probably in vain that this time will be the final time he stops blubbering over it, to no avail. Check the History for the IP addresses for our rather colorful spats. Thanks Cajun, I am truly sorry to bother you with this and I already informed Dynast, but he has informed me only you have that power, so coming here for a resolution. I suspect if he was as amazing as he seems to think or as chummy with the Mods of this forum as he wishes, he'd of banned it, but using a anonymous IP, indicates he somehow thinks he is able to hide his identity. All further scenarios related to this snafu I leave to you, and I hope for it to be resolved expediently. Again, I apologize for having to discuss it at all, as things like this should go without saying.. But it is what it is. 'Edit: ' One of my friends has seen what the vandals have been doing and sought to correct it. I have told her since not to involve in the matter, as I want to keep the page history clear, and only of his deletions and my own undos of those deletions. Nonetheless, she is concerned that she will be banned. So I am tossing this edit here. is innocent of the matter, she was apparently trying to help me. Lacryma- Featured Article I noticed that this section on the front page hasn't been update for quite a bit. Is it possible to nominate my own?--SLKlaus 18:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Still looking for new administrators? I volunteer. I've been working on Wikia's for close to five years, I'm the Founder of one (True Blood Wiki) and an administrator of another in the same category (Vampire Diaries Wiki). I have an above basic level of coding, as well as a vision on how proper an article should look on a Wikia, which is what I would do on this one: Fix articles the way they're supposed to be to capture readers, and ensure every image and character go in their respective categories. If there's anything else you need to know, please go over my contributions page on TBWiki for further insight.--The Scourge (talk) 21:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC)